Simplify the expression. $ (-7p^{7}-4p^{5}) + (p^{7}-2p^{2}+3p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7p^{7}-4p^{5} + p^{7}-2p^{2}+3p$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 p^7} - \color{#DF0030}{4 p^5} + { p^7} - {2 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 + 1 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 p^5} + { -2 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-6p^{7}-4p^{5}-2p^{2}+3p$